


Distraction

by ALCzysz17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Job, Darcy shall provide, Desk Sex, F/M, Steve is in need of a Distraction, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, of course, smut-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/pseuds/ALCzysz17
Summary: Darcy notices that Steve is stressed from over work, and as a good girlfriend she is going to help by providing him with a distraction.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known...I'm a horny bitch apparently, hahahaha. That being said I finished my finals and got a 'B' for both classes!! Yay!! Now I have two weeks before fall semester to write 'til my heart's content (that will never happen obviously). I am working on getting my series and story going and done while working simultaneously on other short mult. chapter stories and oneshots. Please enjoy!!

 

 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to distract you,” Darcy stated firmly as she securely wrapped her arms tighter around Steve's neck to prove her point.

He was hunched over his desk, intently reading a report Sam had wrote about a recent mission he and Natasha had gone on. From what she had heard there had been some complications but otherwise both made it out just fine. Darcy noticed the frown-lines around his mouth and the wrinkles upon his forehead as he read. He looked stressed.

"How's that going for you?" Steve inquired absently, never looking up from his reading.

"Still trying but obviously failing,” she mumbled in mild annoyance. One of the things she didn't like about her boyfriend was how much of a workaholic he could be. He always felt like he constantly had to work harder just because he was the leader and well, obviously he was right, but not all the time. The last few nights she had spent sleeping alone while he slaved away on reports and whatever else Steve deemed fit for his attention alone.

Natasha was his second-in-command for a reason right? Shouldn’t she be helping him through this process? Darcy had questioned him about it and typical Steve brushed her comments off, stating that most of this fell on his shoulders regardless.

"I'm really busy right now, sweetheart,” he said with a deep seated sigh escaping his frowny lips. A slight tick went off in her eyebrow.

"You're also extremely stressed too, you need a break, Steve," Darcy pointed out, keeping her arms locked around his neck from behind. He choose to ignore her instead.

Darcy tried not to pout as she annoyingly dug her chin into his back. Still he continued to read, his chin propped up by his left hand while his right lightly tapped on the table top.

"I could make it worth your while,” Darcy negotiated, bringing her lips over to press them gently against the right side of Steve's neck. She could see the hair on his arms start to stand up and a slight shiver go down his spine.

"Seriously Darce, I'm busy,” Steve said sternly, leaving no room for her to argue as he quickly shut down any conversation between them. Darcy pursed her lips tightly together as she wondered if she should leave him be.

It was then that an idea came to her. Smirking she loosen her arms from around his neck, allowing him to relax more thinking that she had given up. She thought her boyfriend of almost a year would have known better than to think she would give up so easily. Slowly Darcy brushed her fingers down his shoulders, giving a little squeeze but he didn't protest or acknowledge her actions; good. The more to surprise him with.

Her hands moved from going down his arms to sliding underneath them, giving a little tickle to his armpits. Steve grunted, shrugging his shoulders as though to try and dislodge her from behind him. She wasn't deterred though. Darcy dragged nails over his ribs, moving inward. The back of the chair didn't stop her much but it was still annoyingly in the way of her fun. "Darcy," Steve said warningly.

Slowly she let her nails travel down over his abs, so achingly slow it drew a shaky breath out of him. Darcy bit her lip in anticipation before letting her right hand drop quite suddenly on to the erection Steve sported in his pants. A hiss escaped his tightly closed mouth at her touch.

"Shit Darcy," he groaned, closing his right hand shut as she lightly moved her hand up and down his dick. "I've got work to do,” Steve tried arguing though it was lost in translation as he moaned again.

"Don't care; you've been working yourself ragged for the last two weeks. Either you rest or you get relief. Which is it?" Darcy stalled her hand in waiting; a shiver went down her own spine when she heard his barely concealed whimper at her absent touch.

"Jesus sweetheart, you really suck sometimes,” Steve managed to growl out in annoyance at her. Darcy huffed, pulling her hands away completely to cross them over her chest. "Well not with that attitude I'm not."

A flush came over his cheeks as he turned around to gauge her. Darcy arched a brow in challenge, keeping her arms crossed over her chest as she waited for him to concede to her idea. They were alone in his office, all she had to do was get up and lock the door and they’d be set for some sexy fun time. Steve stared at her, clearly contemplating if it was worth it or not. After a moment of him deep in thought his shoulders sagged with a defeated sigh, that was all Darcy needed to get a move on. She turned around quickly, locking the door then almost skipped back over to him with a satisfied and pleased smirk on her lips.

“So where you do you want me?” Darcy inquired deviously, walking to his side as she brought a finger up to her chin in thought, “Start with a hand-job then get down on my knees to blow you?” Steve clenched his eyes shut, enjoying the visual of her words. “Or, maybe I start with a blowjob and then when you’re ready to pop I ride you to infinity and beyond?”

“Sweetheart,” Steve started, gulping tensely as his eyes opened to reveal slowly blown out pupils, “I don’t care what you do at this point as long as you do something for me.” The faint note of desperation in his tone mixed with a rough growl in his throat made little tingles of pleasure ripple through her nerve-endings. Her throat felt suddenly dry as she looked into his eyes, “How about all three?”

Steve pulled back from his desk, twisting his chair around the same time that Darcy dropped to her knees, both hands landing on his knees. She looked up at him, giving the whole lashes obscuring her eyes look that she knew he melted upon seeing. She got the desired effect when his hands gripped the sides of the chair and his eyes blazed heatedly down at her, slowly he pulled his legs apart to make room for her. Darcy smiled cheekily, bringing up her right hand to lightly trace the seam of his jeans up along the harden length hidden within. He grunted at the teasing touch.

Darcy bit her lip as she popped open his jeans then dragged the zipper down, a quiver in her abdomen started when Steve’s cock pushed its way out of his jeans; no underwear. It was hotter than she thought she it would be especially since he almost never went commando. “No tighty-whiteys?” she jokingly asked, letting the tip of her index finger touch the soft skin of his cock, right along the length of him. Steve moaned as he shook his head, face scrunched up in pleasure.

“Good, makes this so much easier,” she mumbled before leaning forward to press an intimate kiss to the tip, lightly flicking her tongue out to taste the pre-cum that came to greet her.

She peered up at him once more to catch his gaze as she stuck her tongue out further to graze around the ridge of the head of his cock, going side to side so slowly it was probably both pleasurable and painful. Darcy loved the feeling she got when she went down on him, the way he watched her so closely as though he had a hard time believing she was doing it, or even there. Steve always made her feel beautiful even when she was bloated and cramping, but she felt it most when she was down between his knees. Ever so slowly she engulfed just the head, laying the flat of her tongue against the top as her hand closed around his length. Steve made a choking noise above her before she felt one of his hands running through her hair, pushing it back from her face so he could get a better look at her while she worked.

If memory served her right then this was the first time they had ever done anything sexual in his office, Steve was very adamant about keeping work and pleasure separate, or at the very least as much as they could manage what with them both working at the Avenger compound and living there. Darcy thought about how hot it would be to have Steve slam her against the desk and fuck her hard enough to make her see his star for days. She pressed her thighs tightly together to relieve the pressure forming there as she started to suck his cock’s head. Normally he wasn’t so very vocal, but it seemed all his pent-up stress was really getting to him more than she thought because he was groaning and moaning more than what she was use to when giving him head.

She let his head go with a loud pop that sent a shiver down her spine, bringing her left hand up to gently rub her palm around his head. “Fuck,” Steve cursed causing a pleased smirk to appear on Darcy’s lips. She loved when he cursed, he did it so rarely and it was nice to know that she could get that out of him, cause him to lose his inhibitions. As her left hand continued to palm the head of his cock, her right hand steadily moved up and down his length, closing her fist harder just the way he liked it. Steve was squirming in his seat, his hips pushing up on every up stroke of her hand as his head tossed and turned. “Shit Darcy,” he growled out, tugging the hair still in his hands to bring her to stand.

Before she could comprehend what was happening Steve had turned her around so she was stretched over the top of his desk, her butt just on the edge. Quickly and efficiently he pushed her skirt up around her waist then literally tore her underwear off. Darcy shouted, “Hey!” but he ignored her instead thrusting two fingers into her welcoming wet warmth that shut her up real quick.

“Now we both match,” Steve commented teasingly as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, her hips moved up to meet his hand much like his had earlier for her.

“I really liked those too,” Darcy couldn’t help but whine. She opened her eyes to see him shrug at her continuing to press his fingers inside her core.

His fingers spread apart inside her upon every pull out, rippling along and sending pleasurable friction inside her. Darcy bit down hard on her bottom lip in hopes of keeping her mouth from releasing the building scream lodged in her throat. Steve was relentless as he punished her core, the pushing and pulling, flicking his fingers on that spot inside her. He was quickly bringing forth an orgasm that would likely be mind shattering from the feels of it. Her legs jutted straight out, bracing on the sides of his hips as she used her forearms to help her push up against his fingers. A jolt of pleasure echoed inside her when he managed to slip a third finger into her. Darcy let out a loud cry as he fucked her hard, muttering about how good she felt and how much he needed her.

The sudden smooth yet bumpy touch of his tongue on her clit pushed her to climax. The sight of his blonde head bowed down between her legs as he swept his tongue back and forth over her exposed clit prolonged her pleasure, she couldn’t stay still. Darcy felt her toes point outward and her throat felt a tad rare from her screams and moans. Steve pulled back a few seconds later, lazily licking his lips while his fingers slowly, one by one dragged out of her opening. She let her forearms go out from underneath her, laying flat on her back with her legs dropping over the edge to hang loosely.

The abrupt push of the head of his cock felt amazing like it always did, slowly pushing aside the soft spongy muscles inside her to make room for him like he belonged there. The ridge around his cock’s head grazing her walls so softly. His hands kept her hips put as he made his way into her ‘til his hips rested against her bottom, filling every nook and cranny to its max. Darcy clenched her lower muscles to tease him, gaining a groan from him. “Jesus Darcy, you were made for me I swear,” Steve mumbled out, bringing one hand off her hip to brace it on the edge of the desk by her head.

“As long as that means you’re made for me too,” Darcy replied back, stretching her back out and arching up to lightly brush her stomach against his as he leaned over her. Steve shuddered at the touch before he leaned further down briefly to kiss her lips. It was just a soft brush of his to hers then he was pulling back both his head and his hips.

Her legs came around his hips, interlocking behind him as Steve started to thrust in and out of her. It was slow at first, they’ve never had sex on a surface like the desk though Darcy had thought heavily about it whenever she visited him in his office, more so at her apartment when he came over for dinner and they ate at the table, even fantasies of fucking on the counter came to mind. In the back of her mind she made a mental note to bring forth those fantasies once everything was said and done here. The sliding back and forth on the wood was accented more by the sweat forming and falling off her body as Steve gained speed in his thrusts. Her head was already starting to fall off the edge.

“Harder,” Darcy grumbled out, grabbing the wrist by her head as her other hand gripped the edge by her butt. Steve granted her command by pulling almost all the way out, fighting her tight grip around his waist then he was slamming back home; hard. A few of his thrusts pushed the desk around the floor, coming closer and closer to the far wall.

Every slam of his hips hit that special spot inside her on the way in then dragged deliciously on the way out; Darcy tossed her head back as she tried to hold in her cries from being too loud. Though the door was locked it didn’t mean that no one could hear what was going on if they happened to walk by. Steve apparently felt no need to quiet himself down, his voice carried around them as he grunted and moaned from their coupling. She wanted to tell him to quiet down but she just couldn’t form the words in her mouth as each thrust sent her closer to that cliff.

“You close, sweetheart?” Steve managed to ask, leaning down more to angle his hips deeper inside her on every push in. Darcy moaned loudly at the new angle, “Close, so close.”

Steve nodded, his face showing the strain of holding his own release back so she could get to her own. He pulled back his hand on her hip to trail down her belly to her clit, pressing down upon the small bundle of nerves to bring forth Darcy’s orgasm. Darcy shook all over at the sensations running through her then a well placed pinch on just the hood of her clit tipped her over the edge and allowing her orgasm to take over. Her hair tumbled over the edge as she arched up against Steve. He groaned deeply, dropping down to bury his face in between her neck and shoulder, she could feel his release filling her up. A small whimper left her lips at the warm feeling settling over her. She felt spent and so utterly relaxed, Darcy brought the hand that was still gripping the edge of the desk by her thigh to run it up Steve’s spine. She drew little designs as she trailed her fingers ‘til they reached their destination; his hair.

“Hmm, that’s nice,” Steve mumbled into her skin, nuzzling his nose closer to her neck as she ran her fingers through his slightly damp, sweaty hair.

“Feel better?” she asked though she knew the answer to that question.

“Yes, so much better,” he answered back, relaying to her what she knew. Smiling tiredly Darcy continued to scratch his scalp and drag her fingers through his hair much like petting a cat or dog.

“So you’ll listen to your girlfriend next time when I say you need to relax,” she stated more so than asked. Steve snorted in her neck causing her to giggle at the ticklish feeling before she felt him hum and kiss her neck a few times. “Steve.”

“Yes, next time I’ll listen to my amazing and beautiful girlfriend,” he vowed before continuing his kisses from her neck across her collar bone and up to under her jaw before coming to a stop right before her lips. They stared lazily at each other where Darcy rolled her eyes, “Charmer,” she commented.

“Only for you, sweetheart.”

*Bang-Bang*

Darcy jumped causing Steve’s cock to slip from her as he too jumped to his feet. They both looked to the door where the knocking, or rather banging came from. Both held their breath, waiting to hear who it was.

“Steven Grant Rogers! If you want to bang your girlfriend then do it somewhere not occupied by everyone!” Natasha’s voice yelled out through the thick wooden door. Darcy could vaguely hear muttering then nothing as it seemed she left them to it.

A second of silence went between them ‘til Darcy snorted with laughter, Steve joined her after another second. He fell back to his chair, laughter cutting off to a sigh as he sank in, eyes closed and face smoothed of all wrinkle and stress lines. Darcy smiled at the sight, pushing up to lean back on her elbows as she gazed at him.

“So…we christen the desk…what else needs christening?” Steve raised an eyebrow, cracking open one eye to see if she was serious or not; she was very serious. Slowly a smirk stretched across his lips.

“I think the door wouldn’t be a bad place to go from here,” he commented lightly, shrugging his shoulders as though they were talking about what to do for lunch. Darcy giggled at his nonchalance as a throb vibrated through her and ending between her legs, the idea of him pinning her to the door as he slammed home inside her definitely sounded like a solid idea.

“So am I to presume that you are still needing of a distraction?” Darcy questioned, mirroring his arched brow with one of her own.

Steve regarded her with a lustful look, his gaze smoldering as he spoke, “More than you know.”

\-----------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was this was as good for y'all reading as it was for me writing! Let me know whatcha think and hopefully I'll have more stuff coming out in the next two weeks!! ^_~


End file.
